


Boy Toy Timestamps 01: M&M for Valentine’s Day

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Boy Toy Timestamps [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gun Kink, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Typical show-type violence, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: “Hannibal, are you busy on the 14th?” Will asked, biting his pen. He nudged the man with his foot when Hannibal didn’t even look up from the papers he was reading.“Yes. I will be busy. Extremely busy,” Hannibal replied, pinching Will’s leg.“But that’s Valentine’s Day.”“I don’t see why that matters.”Will watched with growing annoyance as Hannibal slipped the contracts back into an accordion envelope and put away his glasses.“Will you be late then?” He inserted the pen in his notebook and put it on the side table.“I might.” Hannibal took his feet and placed them on his lap, running his fingers on the soles and making Will squirm and giggle. “Are you planning something for me?” he asked teasingly, putting a little more effort in tickling his boy.Will bit inside his cheek, trying not to laugh, but failed. “I won’t tell.”





	Boy Toy Timestamps 01: M&M for Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little Valentine's Day thing I wrote for Boy Toy but hell, it's not February anymore, is it? Hahahaha~  
> I have no excuse whatsoever.   
> Just please enjoy and leave us even a smiley, hearts, thanks, whatever so we'll know if you liked this and want some more heheh...

 

 

 

 **(** Lithuanian translations by @every-bubble **)**

 

_I love you too._  

Will woke up with a start, took a look at the naked man slumbering beside him and calmed down, placing a hand on his heart. It was real. Hannibal was real; he was here. It was still dark outside, only the amber glow of the bedside lamp cast some light inside their room. 

He lay back down with a smile, recalling the night they finally told each other how they felt. It had been a post-Halloween almost-breakup confession from them both, which actually happened because they had assumed wrong – him, thinking that Hannibal deserved the best (meaning, not him); and Hannibal thinking that him restoring his old relations with his friends meant that he’d want to leave the life he had with the man. It was silly, really, but hey, as people always said, love made people dumb and blind, and were they not the best example? 

Will chuckled a little and turned to bury his face on Hannibal’s chest. The man grumbled in his sleep and threw an arm about Will’s waist, making him warmer. 

“I love you.” Will whispered then closed his eyes again. 

 

///

  

The sky was still pinkish-orange when Hannibal opened his eyes. And his smile was sweet and content as he bent down to place a kiss between Will’s eyes. There was scratching and yipping at the door, signaling that Winston was awake and wanted his walk. Hannibal  _tsss_ -ed and the puppy whined as it sat down. 

The dog was Will’s unexpected but thoroughly adored Christmas gift. His boy had gone ahead to the pine tree park to choose their tree, too excited to wait for Hannibal to get out of the car, and found the whining, shivering mongrel curled at the roots of a tall pine. He had almost bumped into Hannibal as he ran to show him the dog. It was a thin, matted animal, obviously a runt, and it had been left behind to die in the cold. Hannibal, who had taken several steps back, afraid of fur and fleas, told his boy tersely to just put the dog back but Will hadn’t relented. Instead, he threatened that he’d s sleep at Molly’s place till Christmas if they didn’t take the dog home. Needless to say, Hannibal had given in, but made it clear that a visit to the vet was needed. Will didn’t disagree. 

The tree, thus, had been forgotten until three days before Christmas Eve. Hannibal didn’t tell Will it was a good kind of distraction, as his boy’s interaction with the puppy showed the older man more of Will’s tender heart, fearing that it might give Will an idea to pick up more strays. 

Rubbing Will’s shoulder, he got up from the bed and slipped on his robe. There were three messages on his cell phone which he ignored. He’ll take care of business after breakfast, which wasn’t until an hour from now, and he was no longer used to eating any meal of the day alone when he was at home. Such was Will’s effect on him.

His love’s effect on him. 

He had never believed he’d fall in love again after the tragedies he’d experienced in his life, but here he was, happy and content. This also meant he had a reason to celebrate Valentine’s Day again. It was the only other holiday, aside from Christmas, on which he felt a need to throw any effort to celebrate. It was also his and Will’s first, so definitely, careful planning was needed. 

With a last fond look at his sleeping love, Hannibal Lecter walked to the bathroom already thinking of the things he’d prepare until the 14th. 

 

///

 

 Will sighed and Bev cocked her head at him. “What?” he asked. 

“That’s the fifth in three minutes. Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?” 

Will bit his lower lip and slouched on the sofa. He paused  _Stranger Things_ , closed his eyes and sighed again. 

“Sixth.” 

He threw his hands up. “Fine!”

Bev waited for him to speak.

“I can’t think of anything to give Hannibal for Valentine’s Day.” His friend was still looking at him placidly. 

“C’mon, I need ideas! This is our first Valentine. I need to make it special.” 

Bev crossed her arms on her chest. “What makes you think the Boss isn’t thinking of the same thing? Maybe you just need to sit back and wait.” 

Will raised an eyebrow. “Hannibal? Nah… He’d be thinking how corny Valentine’s Day is, like Halloween. At least he likes Christmas,” he said as an afterthought. 

“Really? He isn’t romantic?” 

“Really.” Will sat up, “For Christmas, he gave me a leather–“ Will stopped. 

“What?” 

“Nevermind.” He was about to tell Bev Hannibal’s Christmas gift, a collar and harness, and it was not for Winston. From the seconds it took for him to blush, though, Bev already knew. 

“Don’t tell me anymore.” 

Will waved her off. “So what do I give him? And I’m using his money too! This is so annoying.” 

“Look, Will. Hannibal will like anything you’ll give him as long as he sees it’s from you and how much meaning it has.” 

“Why I chose it for him?” 

“Yes.” 

Will nodded. “Okay.” 

“So can we try and see if they’re gonna escape  _Papa_  now?” Bev pointed to the TV. 

Will pointed the remote at her. “Promise you’ll help me plan it.” 

“Plan what – your gift?” 

“Yes. It won’t be in a box.” 

Bev exhaled heavily, feigning annoyance. “I promise. Now, can we watch?” 

Will smiled, and they both smiled wide (as the van flipped and the kids got away). 

 

///

  

"Kaip laikaisi, Will?" _(How are you, Will?)_ Hannibal asked, looking over Will’s shoulder. 

"Man viskasgerai."  _(I'm okay.)_ The boy smiled, stopping writing to show Hannibal his work. 

The man nodded. He has been teaching Will Lithuanian since December, and the boy, he discovered, was adept at learning languages. His notebook was full of scribbles of vocabularies and daily phrases. He was now working on an essay about his day-to-day activities. 

"Arsunku?" _(Is it difficult?)_  

"Truputį,"  _(A little.)_ Will said shyly.

"Do you mean 'I will eat or I have eaten?'" Hannibal asked, pointing at the sentence. 

"I will eat." 

"Then it should be ‘Ašvalgysiu.’” 

Will nodded and wrote the correct one down. 

"Gerai." _(Good.)_  

Will smiled – Hannibal caught the glint in his eyes – and he wrote another sentence. 

"Ašalkanas,"  _(I'm hungry.)_ Hannibal read. “Are you, now?” he asked, thumbing the boy’s cheek. 

"Ašnoriutavesuvalgyti,"  _(I want to eat you.)_ Will said, taking Hannibal’s hand and biting his forefinger. 

“I am not on the menu,” Hannibal said, dropping a kiss on Will’s curls and chuckling at the boy’s pout. “But lunch will be served in fifteen minutes, so I need you to freshen up before you go to the dining room.” 

“Okay,” Will said, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Are you thinking of something naughty?” 

“Me? No.” 

“We shall see,” Hannibal said and left the room. 

Will sighed in relief. Hannibal almost caught him. He slipped the notebook off his cell phone and thumbed through a couple more pictures of Lithuanian food before deciding it was best to put his search off for now. He’d maybe have a chance to complete his plan later after Hannibal left for his last meeting for the day. He stood up but wrote  _grybukai_  first, then left for their room. 

 

/// 

 

“Hannibal, are you busy on the 14th?” Will asked, biting his pen. He nudged the man with his foot when Hannibal didn’t even look up from the papers he was reading. 

“Yes. I will be busy. Extremely busy,” Hannibal replied, pinching Will’s leg. 

“Ow!” Will gave him an evil eye as he went back to reading. “But that’s Valentine’s Day.” 

“I don’t see why that matters.” 

Will watched with growing annoyance as Hannibal slipped the contracts back into an accordion envelope and put away his glasses. The first time he came to their bed still wearing them Will had jumped the older man and made sure Hannibal knew he liked him looking like that by sucking him off greedily that Hannibal’s knees almost gave out by the time he was coming. Will still thought it was hot when he wore them but not right now because, as he’d guessed, Hannibal Lecter didn’t like Valentine’s Day. 

“Will you be late then?” He inserted the pen in his notebook and put it on the side table. 

“I might.” Hannibal took his feet and placed them on his lap, running his fingers on the soles and making Will squirm and giggle. “Are you planning something for me?” he asked teasingly, putting a little more effort in tickling his boy. 

Will bit inside his cheek, trying not to laugh, but failed. “I won’t tell.” 

“Ah, then.” Hannibal let his feet go and stood up. “Let’s get to bed now, naughty boy.” He leaned over Will and he automatically reached up, wrapping his slender arms around Hannibal’s neck. 

“I’m not naughty.” Will said, flicking his tongue on Hannibal’s lips. 

The man chuckled. “No, you are not...” His hands slid down Will’s ass and squeezed. The boy moaned and nudged his hardening sex against Hannibal. “…so we’ll just immediately sleep when we get to bed.” He said, dropping Will. 

“No!” Will yelped, luckily not falling on his face. 

“You said you’re not naughty,” Hannibal laughed, looking over his shoulder as he walked out of the study. He smiled as Will ran to him and flung himself on his back, hanging on like a monkey.

“I’m very bad. I need to be punished.” 

“I shall keep you on a leash.” Hannibal said, arms slipping under Will’s legs. His boy only got harder at his threat. 

 

/// 

 

“Isn’t this too greasy?” 

“It’s in the list of common food.” Will reasoned, dropping another round patty of potato in the air fryer. 

“Besides, we’re using this.” He motioned to the new appliance that he ordered yesterday and got delivered while Hannibal was still out.  

“If you say so.” 

She looked at the other dishes on the counter. There was some sort of pink soup that Will said is to be served cold; she shivered just thinking about eating it. There was also a platter of another fried stuff, rye bread, Will told her, that’s to be served with beer. And then there were the potato patties they were preparing. 

“Did you bring the  _grybukai_  from the servant’s kitchen?” Will asked, watching the timer. 

“The what?” 

“The mushroom cookies.” 

“Yeah,” Bev nodded, moving over to the fridge and bringing out the cute mushroom-shaped pastries.

"Not real mushrooms." Will told her.

She popped one in her mouth. “This is so good.” 

“No!” Will yelped and grabbed the big jar. “It was so hard to find them.” The boy pouted and looked like he was about to commit murder. 

“Okaaay…” Bev raised her hands. “Sorry.” 

Will hugged the jar close, looking at Bev under his fringes with a blush on his cheeks. “Sorry, Bev. It’s just that I had to get one of the guards to ask one of Hannibal’s Lithuanian clients to make them in exchange for skipping one month of payment.” 

“What?” Bev was incredulous. “The Boss will strangle you.” 

Will sighed. “I know. But this is for him, and I wanted to make sure it’s authentic.” 

Bev had to giggle. Will was so adorable, trying to please Hannibal with his native home’s foods, even if he did show streaks of dark mischief at times. She suppressed any reaction to show on her face. 

She came over and threw an arm about Will’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m sure he’ll like it.” 

Will smiled and placed the cookies back in the fridge. “I’ll just drain these and clean up.” 

Bev patted him on the head. “I’ll take care of those and clean up. You go ahead and shower.” 

“Thanks.” 

 

///

  

“Will.” 

Hannibal’s voice filled their room as he came in, confusing Will, who has just come out of the bathroom. The man was wearing a frown; clearly, he was disappointed at something – or someone. 

“Hi,” Will ventured, stepping up to his lover and kissing his cheek. 

“Matis skipped his payment for this month and he said you authorized it,” Hannibal said without preamble. 

Will stood taller, not showing his apprehension. “I did.” 

Hannibal chucked off his cloak with less care than usual and threw it at the foot of the bed. “I don’t recall giving you any right to conduct my business.” 

Will folded his arms on his chest, hiding the fact that he was hugging himself. “How much was it?” 

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. “Will you be whoring yourself again to pay me back?” 

Will bit the inside of his cheek. It hurt less than his lover’s words. “How much was it?” 

“Four hundred-seventy dollars.” 

“I’ll take care of it,” Will said and abruptly turned around. The last thing he wanted Hannibal to see was the tears rolling off his cheeks. 

He knew the man was cruel, that he was cold, that his words can cut as effectively as any blade; and though at times, he had he been the recipient of the pain they caused, never was Hannibal inconsiderate or unkind to him, especially after last Halloween. 

Will’s vision was swimming when he entered his room. He hadn’t slept here since the day they declared they loved each other. He grabbed Flappy and hugged the toy tight. Soon enough, his tears were soaking into the stuffed toy’s ear and he could hear himself hiccupping. And as if his puppy was empathizing with him, he heard Winston scratching at the door. 

“Hey…” he said, crouching down to pet the dog when he let it in. He smiled sadly at the dog’s whine. “I know. He’s an asshole, but he isn’t usually like that with me. I know he doesn’t want me involved with his work, but this was different.” Winston looked at him, cocking his head as if curious. “Yeah. I don’t know either.” 

He wasn’t sure why he was talking to the dog when he knew it couldn’t understand him, but Will needed to get it out. If he didn’t, he’d probably go crazy. He was already getting heartbroken as it was. He needed to fix this, though. He needed to talk to Hannibal. He knew his anger got the better of him, lashing out, but how could he have stopped it when he was so happy about surprising the man only to be scolded about his business being mishandled by him? What the fuck was wrong with him doing that anyway? Hannibal told him all he owned was Will’s, so why not the business too? And to bring back the bad memory of his past? Hannibal never did once express disgust about him selling his body then because he knew it was circumstances that forced Will to it, so why did he throw that insult to his face now? Will didn’t understand but he wanted to know the reason for this dumb fight. Hannibal was wrong. 

“Fuck, I’m right.” Will stood up, grinning at Winston widely as he wiped angrily at his eyes. He threw Flappy on the bed and whistled to the dog. Winston woofed. “C’mon, boy. I’m gonna show Hannibal who’s fucking boss.” 

 

///

 

Hannibal smiled, pushing his desk drawer close and locking it. He had gotten Will mad at him. 

“Perfect,” he said. Now he just needed to see what Will will do. The double doors hitting the wall with a loud bang gave him his answer. ‘That was rather quick,’ he thought. 

“Fuck you!” Will hissed. 

“Language.”

“Fuck. You.” Will spat. 

He watched his boy stride to him purposefully, Will’s eyes blazing with righteous indignation. He was beautiful. 

Will pulled out a 9mm GLOCK and aimed it at Hannibal’s head. “Stand up.” 

Hannibal was instantly hard. His boy was perfection. He was magnificent in his anger. He was already burning with need as he was led at gunpoint to their bed and was made to sit. 

“Open your pants.” Will licked his lips, watching. His eyes narrowed at the sight of his lover’s erection. “You’re a weird fuck, mister. You got hard with me pointing a gun at you,” he mocked. 

Hannibal’s lips curled for a miniscule second then he schooled his features again. “Anything else you would have me do, boy?” 

“Take the rest of your clothes off and lie on the bed.” 

The man saw the glint in Will’s eyes with each span of skin revealed to him. The fire in them changed from anger to desire when finally Hannibal was fully naked. Like a big cat, he lazily sprawled on the bed, placing his hands under his head and splaying his legs at an angle, displaying all of himself. 

Will’s breath was ragged. His nostrils flared, catching the scent of Hannibal’s musk and exquisite perfume. The man’s cock was thick and hard with blood, the tip all but glistening as precome dribbled from it onto Hannibal’s taut stomach. 

“Don’t try anything.” He said when Hannibal extended his hand down to his sex. “You’ll only do as I say.” 

“As you wish.” 

Hannibal, damn him, still managed to incline his head while lying down as if he was addressing a subject. Will cleared his throat and approached the bed, swinging his leg over the prone man and moving over him until his own crotch was at Hannibal’s face. He smirked as he looked down at the man. 

“Suck me off.” 

Hannibal’s long fingers, sure and adept, only took seconds to open his boy’s pants and pull down his briefs. Reverently, he took Will’s leaking sex in his mouth, sucking it ardently as his eyes met his boy’s. 

“Fuck,” Will huffed at how Hannibal looked. His lips were wrapped so beautifully around his flesh, slick and glistening with spit, and yet, he still looked as elegant as any day he had one of his ridiculous suits on. Will moaned as he went down the man’s throat, Hannibal’s broad hands cupping the globes of his ass as he pulled him forward. Soon enough he was fucking Hannibal’s mouth and his hips were trembling.

“God–!” he yelped at a particularly hard suck, his hands landing on the headboard, the gun knocking on the wood as he held on for dear life. Hannibal was making him come apart with pleasure, his whole body humming, taut as his climax approached teasingly slow. 

“Hannibal… shi– you’re gonna make me come, fuck!” Will’s hips snapped forward, his back arched. And then he was pulled so tight, his vision whiting as he was thrust to his orgasm so completely, consumed by its flames. 

 

Will was still panting when he looked down to see Hannibal licking his lips like a contented feline. The man’s hands slid about his hips and brought Will down his body until he was sitting on Hannibal’s stomach. 

“Give me the gun.” 

Will immediately complied, even trying for a smile. “It’s loaded. I was serious.” 

Hannibal took the GLOCK, the safety catch clicking as he placed it on the side table. “I know.” He gave Will’s butt cheek a pinch. “I did like it.” 

Will could only blush, his anger completely gone, along with his bravado. He leaned forward, putting his hands on Hannibal’s furred chest. 

“Give me your mouth, Will.” Hannibal reached up, palm cupping his boy’s nape and pulling him down. He kissed him slowly but deeply, tasting him and smiling inwardly as he recognized the sugary sweetness there. His boy had been busy in the kitchen – for him. 

Will lay completely on top of Hannibal, content for now. In the back of his mind he could still hear the echoes of Hannibal asking him if he’d be whoring himself again to pay back the money but he set that aside. He wanted to be close to his lover now, where he was safe, where he was cared for. 

Hannibal’s fingers toyed with his robe as Will lay on his chest. “You’re a weird fucker. You have a gun kink.” He chuckled. 

“Your mouth is too filthy, Will. I believe we need to wash it.” 

Hannibal’s voice rumbled against his cheek and Will smiled. He rose a little so he could look at the older man. Hannibal was smiling too. He felt his lover’s long fingers comb his curls, making him purr and roll his body against Hannibal’s. 

“Your cock is poking me.” 

“What’s to be done about that?” Hannibal’s smile widened. 

Will smirked as he slid down his lover’s body, watching Hannibal watch him kiss the base of the man’s sex and lick a stripe up to the swollen head. 

“Will…” Hannibal rasped, his stomach twitching at the sight of his boy languorously laving his length. 

“Mmm…” Will moaned as if he had between his lips the most decadent of treats. Without preamble, he took Hannibal deeper, swallowing him, enveloping him in the tight heat of his mouth. Hearing Hannibal's breathing hitch, Will redoubled his efforts, bracing himself on his knees to take Hannibal to the root, suppressing his gag reflex for as long as he could. 

Hannibal groaned aloud at the pleasure mounting in his loins, pushing him nearer and nearer to the edge. His hands flew to the headboard, finding purchase, anything that could keep him away from coming too soon. Fingers shaking, he reached for Will’s bobbing head, threading his fingers in his boy’s curls. 

“Up. Now.” He growled and it made Will laugh. He let Hannibal pull him back to sit on top of the older man, their lips fusing together as soon as Will was within reach.

“In me, please… Hannibal…” Will whined between kisses, rocking his pelvis, rubbing his sex against the other man, letting him feel his renewed arousal. 

Hannibal held Will’s face in his hands, fixing their eyes on each other. “You haven’t stretched yet.” 

“I have,” Will breathed. “I wouldn’t come here this horny if I hadn’t yet. Please…” he said, taking one of Hannibal’s hands and placing it between his ass cheeks. He smiled at the darkening of his lover’s eyes at the discovery. “See?” 

“Oh, yes. I do see…” Hannibal said, dipping two fingers inside his boy’s wet, slippery hole. 

“Hannibal…” Will moaned, planting butterfly kisses on the man’s lips and jaw, pleading. 

The older man laughed, slapping Will’s pert buttock. “Ride me, then.” 

Will pouted but sat up. “You’re really making me do all the work.” 

Hannibal merely raised an eyebrow at him. 

Will rolled his eyes then thrust his middle finger at Hannibal; and boy, did he get the reaction he wanted. With a loud yelp, Will suddenly found himself on his back, his legs splayed, pushed back against his chest that his hole was completely exposed. 

“You’re becoming rebellious again, Will,” Hannibal hissed, narrowed eyes dark, his long, hard sex primed at the rim of Will’s core. It only made the younger man squirm in helpless anticipation. 

Will didn’t want gentleness now. He craved bruises and bites. He wanted to feel sore and raw in the morning. He wanted nothing else but to feel Hannibal’s total domination of him. 

“Only because you’re being a fucking asshole.” He spat, grinning mischievously, baiting the man, excited at the crackling violence permeating the air. “I just wanted to surprise you with the food from Lithuania so I told Matis to skip a month for the cookies. But you didn’t want to hear me.” Will locked his eyes on Hannibal, let him see his anger returning, his pain from the cutting words, the insult. “You just needed to maintain your fucking status as Boss. Well, fuck you, BOSS.” 

He only had a second to breathe before Hannibal’s mouth was crushed on his, the man’s tongue delving deep, sucking his tongue out, biting his lips. Will writhed and tried to kick him off but it was all for show. His cock was dripping. His body was wound so tight. He growled into the kiss and returned Hannibal’s bites with his own that the man ended up with a small cut in his upper lip. It only spurred him to attack Will again, pinning the boy into the bed, his fingers digging into Will’s thighs as he spread him open. 

“Disrespectful child,” Hannibal sneered. “You shall get what you want.” He said before plunging deep into Will’s body with one smooth thrust, making them both moan at the sensation. 

And that was all that Will knew from thereon, nothing but his body yielding to the awareness of Hannibal on him, in him, his heat enveloping him, his passion, his need. Will reveled in it. He didn’t hold back, crying out and whining, whimpering, begging for more, just more,  _please_ … 

His nails dug into the man’s shoulders, each thrust sending pain-pleasure all over, but still he wanted. 

“Please…” he whined, biting his lower lip, eyes squeezing shut as Hannibal probed and hit his core. The pleasure kept on coming, rushing in an onslaught like a wave crashing on to shore, drowning him until he could no longer breathe and see anything. “Hannibal!” he gasped finally, body tight and frozen in bliss. 

Hannibal’s breath was warm against his cheek as he ground one more time into Will, then he stilled, jolts of exquisite sensation flooding him, and he poured himself into his lover’s body, his need painting Will as his. 

 

///

 

“I called Matis,” Hannibal wiped his lips, placing the table napkin beside his plate as he looked at Will who was munching on another  _grybukai,_ making him smile. 

”I hope you won’t kill him just because of cookies.” Will said wryly. 

“No, I won’t.” He reached out and squeezed Will’s hand. “I am sorry that I spoke to you that way.” He said, kissing his boy’s knuckles. 

Will nodded. “It’s okay.” 

“Besides, he was very helpful with the food, teaching you how to make them.” 

Will blushed. “I thought you’d like something from home.” 

“And I appreciate it, truly,” Hannibal said, eyes soft. “It made our first Valentine’s Day more special and I will venture to make the next ones even more so.” 

“I thought you didn’t like holidays.” Will said, blinking. 

“I lied. I treasure Valentine’s Day along with Christmas and your birthday.” Hannibal stated, grinning, irritating Will, but he chose to just throw his napkin at the older man, which was easily caught and put back on the table. 

“Now if you’re finished, I’d like you to come to the pool with me.” He said, chuckling, taking Will’s hand and leading them out of the dining room.

 

///

 

The night was still cool, but with Hannibal’s arm around his waist, Will didn’t notice it. He was still feeling warm from their love-making, and even just the thought of it was enough to get him turned on again. Will held it back, though, excited that his lover had a surprise for him. He felt a little stupid that Hannibal had goaded him to anger, but he gave himself some consolation. To be fair, Hannibal didn’t really demonstrate any fondness for holidays, so could he be blamed if he assumed the man didn’t like any of them at all? 

Winston’s excited bark drew him from his thoughts and Will couldn’t help but get infected by his dog’s enthusiasm when he saw another dog, a dark brown pit bull, yipping at his pet. The other dog had a leash held by no other than Matis. The stout, middle-aged man smiled at Will, inclining his head at Hannibal, who did the same. 

“Hannibal?” Will yanked the man’s hand, eyes wide. “What’s going on?” 

Hannibal laughed at his boy’s reaction. “Matis will be working for us now in the kitchen. At least he could pay for his debt easier that way while we’re getting good food too. And Macho there was going to be put down because he lost his owner a week ago, but I decided to get him for you.” He stopped walking and pulled Will close, kissing him gently. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Will.” 

Will’s eyes were bright, sparkling with happiness. “I love you.” 

“Come,” Hannibal said, smiling as they got closer to the Matis and Macho, his boy tugging at their joined hands, eager to get to know the two.

 

Watching how happy his boy was, laughing as their new dog licked his fist, his heart felt lighter and content. Hannibal knew he didn’t deserve this much happiness, but Will did, and he vowed silently that he would always make it so. And it was a good thing the pit bull was well taken care of; after all, he was the reason why his late owner did business with Hannibal Lecter.

 

 

 

 

 

///

 

By the way, the food featured here are found in[ this link. ](https://theculturetrip.com/europe/lithuania/articles/10-traditional-lithuanian-dishes-you-need-to-try/)

*Fried bread or  _kepta duona_

_*Chilled Borscht (Saltibarsciai)_

_*Grybukai (Mushroom Cookies)_

**Author's Note:**

> All translations are from Tumblr user @every-bubble.  
> They're a native Lithuanian, so if you need translations, don't be shy and message them.
> 
> *waves at my precious translator* Thank you, bb!!! <333


End file.
